Coming Home
by dreamer1483
Summary: Rachel returns home to her small town after leaving five years prior, after the birth of her daughter, for her brother's Finn's wedding. What will coming home do to her newly constructed, seemingly happy life?
1. Dreadful Reality

**This is my first fanfic so bare with me. This is an OOC/AU/OC Story for Puck, Rachel, and Finn. Rachel returns home to her small town after leaving five years prior, after the birth of her daughter, for her brother's Finn's wedding. What will coming home do to her newly constructed, seemingly happy life? With an alcoholic mother, a doctor bf of her own, a handsomely charming baby-daddy, secrets, and drama leads to an eventful wedding weekend. I own nothing except the plot and OCs. The rest I just get to borrow. =)**

**Dreadful Reality**

I fiddle with the radio before finally shutting it off. My nerves are on end, my hands shaking as they grip the steering wheel tightly, and my heart unsettled. I pull up to the curb, the only available parking space in the flood of cars that crowd the long driveway. The source of my abhorrence and abandonment was now only a mere short walk away. I take a deep breath and step out of the car. As I walk toward the house my stomach twists in remembering anger. The wind swirls my dark brown waves around my face. The thigh length black dress I'm wearing feels more like a funeral adornment then a party dress. Twenty-two years old and I felt like a nervous child. My hand hesitates on the door knob before finally grasping it and plunging me into a familiar, yet dreadful reality.

It has been five years since I left this place and never looked back. It would have continued that way if not for my older brother, my one and only sibling, getting married and pleading me to come home for his wedding. Being as he was the only one in my family who always supported me and my decisions, I agreed.

I walk through the door of my old home. Besides the party decorations and the bustling joyous people, the house looked the same; the same weathered dark wood floor and staircase, the same white-yellow wallpaper and the same antique furnishings.

"Rach, you made it!" I turned to see my brother's smiling face coming towards me. He looked so mature with his slender, yet muscular body and complementing black suit. He had gotten taller since the last time I had seen him, his now approximate 6'1 height towered over my measly 5'6 (well 5'8 in these heels) and his jet-black hair was now shorter than it ever had been, barely touching his ears. His chocolate eyes, identical to mine, were illuminated with excitement.

"Yeah Finn, I made it." I smiled, trying to sound happy. He wrapped me into a bear hug, squeezing me so tight I barely managed to choke out that I couldn't breathe. He laughed and returned me back to a standing position.

"You know Finn, I don't know if I want to come home anymore if I'm going to be almost crushed to death every time I do." I smiled.

"Well I wouldn't have to squeeze you so tight if you did come home more often; I wouldn't have to make up for a bunch of lost hugs in one." He smiled devilishly.

"Touché my dear brother, touché." We both laughed.

"Come see Rayne, she's dying to see you." I followed my brother into the parlor where his long blonde-haired fiancé was smiling and greeting guests. She was wearing a white sundress accompanied by white strappy heels. Finn cleared his throat, immediately capturing her attention.

"Rayne, look who's here." He side stepped so she could see me.

"Rachel! I didn't think you'd make it! I'm so glad you're here!" She said 'excuse me' to the guests she was talking to and practically ran over to us. "Now I really am going to have the perfect wedding!" She was beaming as she embraced me in a hug. "Where's Addison? And what about that man of yours?" She raised her eyebrows still beaming.

"I left her with Savannah because Savannah said she couldn't come anyways do to the amount of work she had to catch up on, it's getting late and Addison should be in bed soon and as for Marshall, he is coming down Friday."

"Right, of course." She beamed even brighter than before. "I can't believe Addison is five already."

"According to her she's almost six." I laughed. "She hates it when someone says she's five, she says it makes her sound like a baby."

"Boy does that sound familiar." My brother laughed. "I believe you were the same way Rachel."

"I wonder where I learned it from Finn!" I playfully bumped my hip against my brother.

"Finn...Finn!" A slurred voice came from the direction of the kitchen.

"That's my cue." I sighed and started to walk away.

"Oh Rachel, I didn't realize _you_ were here." I turned around to see a light brown haired woman standing right behind my brother. She had a smug smile on her face and a drunken snarl in her voice.

"I was just leaving." I was about to walk away when I felt fingernails seize my arm.

"Is that any way to treat your mother?" She snarled, her drink sloshing in her cup.

"What mother? You're nothing but a drunk and you're making a scene at your son's wedding party. Let me go." I wrenched myself out of her grip and headed towards the door. She followed behind me enraged by my comment.

She scoffed. "I'm making a scene? What about you? Showing up after all these years, didn't keep that little runt did you? What couldn't handle it?"

My skin was hot with furry. She never supported me and I could handle that, but I was not standing for jabs at Addison. I flung around, my hands shaking. I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped by my brother's sudden harsh voice.

"Mother, Rachel and Addison are in the wedding, either you learn how to get along with your daughter and granddaughter or don't come to the wedding. Rayne and I are not dealing with this on our wedding day and I am not losing my sister and niece because of you again." My mother glared at my brother but he did not move. She huffed and stormed off.

"Finn, I'm sorry. I didn't mea-"

"Rach, don't." His face softened and he smiled. "I'm so glad you're here and I can't wait to see Addie tomorrow."

"Neither can I. Welcome home Rach." The soft, sultry voice from my past coming from behind me sent shivers up my spine.

**So there it is. Chapter One. Let me know what you think, if I should continue or not.**


	2. Bittersweet Hellos

**Thanks for all the love! Once again. I own nothing except the plot and OCs. The rest I just get to borrow!**

**Bittersweet Hellos**

"Mommy!" I felt a small hand shaking my shoulder. "Mommy!"

I open one eye and look at my living alarm clock. Her light grayish-blue eyes waiting anxiously, her dark brown curls a messy mop on her head. She's still dressed in her blue Princess Jasmine night gown.

"Yes Addison?" She smiled and held out the phone to me. I sat up and took it from her. "Thank you baby." I smiled at the little patter of her feet as she ran out of the room. I put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Rach, you ran out last night and I didn't get a chance to talk to you about times for today." He sounded cheery but with brotherly concern laced in.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Finn, it was getting late and I had to get home."

"Right. Are you okay Rach?" I hated that he could see right through me, even over the phone.

"I'm fine. Now when and where are we meeting today?"

"I'll pick you up. How about in a half hour?"

I laughed. "Finn, I have to get myself ready plus get Addison ready and fed."

"We'll get some breakfast while we're out, I know the best place."

"Okay, well then give me about an hour."

"Sounds good to me. See you in an hour little sis." I hung up the phone and glanced at the alarm clock, nine o'clock. Ugh.

The old wood floor felt smooth and cold under my feet as I glided toward the door and out into the hallway.

_"Hush little baby don't you cry, momma's gonna by you a pudding pie." _

"A pudding pie Addie?" I giggled as I leaned against the doorjamb to the room Savannah made up for Addison.

"It's a boy Mommy; he doesn't want a diamond wing."

"Oh right, of course. How silly of mommy. But we got to start getting ready baby; Uncle Finn is going to be here in an hour to get us."

"Okay Mommy." She jumped off the white canopy bed and gently laid her teddy bear down in her place and tucked him in. "Behave Ewick, we'll be back soon."

I smiled, I had trouble with the letter "r" at her age too. She kissed him gently on the head and turned toward me. I held out my hand and she skipped to me, taking my hand smiling.

"Did Savannah give you a bath last night?" She nodded her head yes at me. "Okay then. How about we brush your teeth, fix your hair, then we'll find you something to wear." She smiled a wide toothed smile and ran toward the bathroom toting me behind her.

"Morning Sis!" My brother beamed as I opened the front door.

"Morning Finn. Come on Addie, you're Uncle Finn is here." Addison came running down the stairs in her jean shorts and a pink t-shirt, a wide smile on her face.

"Uncle Finn!" She squealed and hugged his legs. Finn and Rayne had come up to Chicago a couple of times throughout the last five years to see us, Addison adored them both.

"Hey Addie-pie!" I rolled my eyes, Finn and his nicknames.

"You ready Rach?" I grabbed my purse off the front table next to the door and nodded. We headed out to Finn's silver Ultima and climbed in.

"So where are we going for breakfast." I asked as Finn pulled out of the driveway. He glanced at me and then back at the road.

"The best food in town. Rita's." He smirked as I stared at him wide-eyed. "Don't look at me like Rach. She made me promise to make sure she saw you so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone."

I inhaled deeply and looked ahead at the road. Finn looked over at me and bit his lower lip, something I've only seen him do when he's really anxious.

"Look Rach we can go somewhere else if you want. She just wants to see you, I thought you kept in contact with her."

"No, I do. All the time. I send her pictures and updates, its just…I don't know coming to terms with everything is just…overwhelming I guess. I don't mind, lets go. Addison will love it there." I smiled looking at Finn and then back at Addison, who was busying herself with a coloring book.

We pulled into the parking lot of Rita's Dinner and I sucked in a breath. I can do this I thought to myself as I got out and unbuckled Addison, the three of us headed inside.

"Wow! Mommy look!" Addison exclaimed taking in the dinner that was fashioned to look like it was straight out of the 1950's. The floor was black and white checkered, the walls a soft pink decorated with a bunch of 1930's, '40's, and 50's nostalgia. Stuffed red plastic booths lined the walls and a chrome island counter with a white top sat in the middle surrounded by red plastic and aluminum twisty stools. A waitress in a poodle skirt and roller skates skated past us and Addison squealed with joy. Rita, my second mother, well basically my only mother, walked out of the kitchen with a flustered look on her face. Her curly light brown hair was twisted up with chopsticks, her tall but chubby frame still as confident and upright as ever. She turned toward us, a wide smile stretching across her face.

"Rachel Abigail Berry, my word look at you." She beamed.

"Momma Rita." I smiled. "How are you?"

"Quite well. And is this little Addison? My dear Rach you must get a new camera because your photos don't do her justice. She's beautiful." She said smiling down at Addison. Addison had one hand on my leg, unsure but she was mostly out in front of me smiling up at Rita. Rita bent down so she was level with Addison. "I'm Rita Puckerman, but you can call me Rita. I've known your mommy since she was very little. You look a lot like her."

"She was like a mommy to me Addison." I said still sensing Addison's hesitation. Addison smiled wider.

"Hi, I'm Addison!" Addison waved happily.

"Nice to meet you." Rita laughed and stood back up. She turned her attention back to Finn and I. "Just grab a table anywhere and I'll send Mary Lynn over." We nodded and headed over to a booth in the corner next to the jukebox.

"Order whatever you want." Finn exclaimed and we busied ourselves with scouring the menu.

After we ate and Finn paid the check, Rita came back out to talk to me. I asked Finn to take Addison to the car and told them I'd be out in a minute.

"Hey darlin', so how's it feel being home?" She asked as we sat on the island stools.

"Um…weird I guess. I ran into my mom last night at Finn's wedding party. That was…fun"

Rita laughed. "I bet it was. Run into anyone else? Like a certain son of mine perhaps?" She smiled like she already knew the answer.

"Briefly but I had to go so I couldn't talk." I said looking down at the counter.

"Couldn't or wouldn't? He told me you practically flew out of the house. Look Rach, I'm not trying to push, you know that. You have to do what you think is best for Addison, just remember sweetheart, yours aren't the only genes that run through her." She smiled a knowing smile, gave me a hug and walked away.

An hour later I found myself sitting in _Glenda's Dress and Tux Shoppe _while Finn and Addison went to pick out flower girl dresses, my head still reeling from the conversation with Rita. Maybe she was right, maybe I should just talk to him, hear him out. The chiming of the bell on the shop door made my head snap up and that's when I saw him. He had to duck slightly to get his 6'1 stature through the 6 ft. clearance of the door. His dark chocolate colored hair was buzzed short causing his already piercing gray-blue eyes to become almost hypnotic. His strong, softly angular cut jar was decorated with a bout two days worth of stubble. A slight smirk played on his soft, virile lips. My eyes scanned his perfectly tanned face finding that one familiar imperfection, a small scar above his right eyebrow from a long ago car crash. His dark gray t-shirt stretched across his sturdy chest and choked his slim but muscle-banded arms. His dark washed jeans fell slightly loose on his legs, hugging him in all the right places. As he drew closer, I could hear the soft sound of his tan work boots hitting the floor. My body surged with sadness and want. He had me again and he knew it. The look on his face told me he did, that unmistakable confidence that I loved so much. No. No, I was not going to let him get to me. If I was going to do this, I wanted all of my sanity.

"Rach…" He said, his voice as soft and smooth as silk.

**Ooo…another cliffhanger…sorry its adds the necessary angst with these two. Don't worry you'll get to meet the handsome devil next chapter ;). Don't be afraid to leave comments and tell me what you think!**


	3. Reunion?

**Thanks for love guys! Just makes me want to write more! A little shout out to my lovely Gleemylove for with out her, I would never have made the decision to post this =). As previously stated, I don't own anything except for my OC's and the plot, I just like to take them for a spin! Now on with Chapter 3.**

**Reunion?**

"What are you doing here?" I spat the words out like venom as I jumped up out of the chair, more angry at myself than him.

"Finn didn't tell you? I'm the best man Rach." A wickedly charming smile slithered across his face.

"Stay away from her, I'm warning you Noah." I glared at him, his smile only faltered slightly.

"You're warning me?" He chuckled but then his expression turned serious. "She's going to want to know me one day, you know that Rach."

"Not if I can help it. We're here for Finn's wedding and then we're gone."

His face softened, even looked a bit pained. I tried to hold onto my anger as I stared at his sad, hypnotic grayish blue eyes. "I was only 18 Rach, what was I supposed to do?" His voice thick with resignation.

"And I was only 17!"

"You're the one that left remember?" I flinched, hoping he didn't notice but he did. He reached out to touch my arm; I turn my body away to hide my glistening eyes. His hand rested on my upper arm for a moment before I heard him walk away. I crumpled back down into the plush red chair next to me.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I heard Addison calling from around the corner and I quickly wiped my eyes of their tears. I stood again and plastered a smile on my face just as she rounded the corner bubbling with excitement.

"Hey baby, what's going on?" She twirled around in a slender little off-white dress with a light purple bow around the waist.

"Pwetty?" She beamed and twirled again.

"Very. Did you pick it out?" She nodded her head excitedly. "What did your uncle say?"

"He um said he liked it but I gots one more mommy! I just wanted to show you this one! Be wight back!" She beamed and ran off around the corner again. I shake my head smiling and sit back down in the chair. I drop my head into my hands again and I hear someone walk up in front of me. I don't have to look up to know who it is but I do anyway. Noah held out a white Styrofoam cup to me.

"It's a peace offering. French vanilla, three sugars, just the way you like it." I stared up at him for a moment before accepting the coffee. That was Noah's blessing and curse, he remembered everything; from coffees to birthdays to what someone wore to church. He even remembered exactly how to make people's anger just melt away.

"Look Rach, I-"

"Mommy! Look!" Addison came bounding around the corner again stopping Noah mid-sentence. She twirled in a circle to let me see the whole dress. It was a silky ivory dress that poofed out at her waistline into a full skirt accented with a vibrant violet bow.

"Very beautiful." I smile at her then look up at Noah again. He was staring at her with what looked like astonishment in his eyes. He knelt down to Addison's height and extended his hand.

"You must be Addison, I'm Noah. I'm an old friend of your Uncle Finn and your Mommy." I gave him a look, but he ignored it. He never introduced himself as Noah, only Puck, I was the only one who called him Noah.

"Do you like my dress?" She grinned and spun in a circle again.

He smiled warmly. "I love your dress, you look very beautiful. Like your mommy at your age."

Addison's eyes widened. "You knew Mommy at my age?" She sounded fascinated. She looked up at me for confirmation; I nodded my head and smiled as I stood up from the chair.

"Your Uncle Finn and I have known Noah our whole lives. He's your uncle's best friend."

"Wow!" She giggled.

"So what's the consensus?" Finn asked popping his head around the corner.

"It's perfect." I smiled watching Addison twirl again.

"I thought so too. Come on Addie; let's get you outta that dress so I can pay for it."

Addison's eyes lit up as she agreed excitedly. She ran to Finn and took his outstretched hand as she bounced back around the corner.

"She's got my eyes." Noah whispered almost inaudibly.

"And your smile." I found myself chuckling. "You know the one that always seems to get you out of trouble."

"Oh you mean this one?" He flashed a brilliant white toothed smile that cocked slightly upward on the left, my heart melted a bit.

"Yes that one." I felt heat seep into my cheeks.

"Glad I can still make you blush Rach." Noah smirked at me, making more heat flood into my cheeks.

"Some things don't change..." I said breathlessly.

"Mommy! We're done Mommy!" Addison came speeding around the corner, flinging herself around my legs.

"Some things do." Noah had an absent look as he gazed over at me and Addison. I avoided his eyes and looked at my watch, one o'clock.

"How about some lunch Addie?" A huge grin slid across her face.

"Can we go to um Miss Wita's Mommy?"

"Again?" I laughed. "We went there for breakfast."

"Please?" Her curls bounced as she jumped up and down pleading. "Please Mommy!"

"If it's alright with your Uncle Finn."

"Yay!" She giggled then turned towards Noah. "Are you going to come to? Mommy can he come too?"

"If he wants to."

Addison's face brightened then turned her full attention onto Noah. "Please? Please come with us! Please!"

I watch in amusement as she smiled his smile and used her best pleading eyes. He took one look at her and agreed. She squealed excitedly and grabbed his hand, pulling him behind her to find Finn.

"Oh man." Noah laughed.

"Hard to say no right?" I laughed following behind them. "Told you she had your smile."

"Where's Addison?" Savannah was leaning against the doorjamb to the kitchen as I walked through the front door, my arms loaded with bags.

"Coming." I said as I deposited the bags onto the table.

"Where am I going?" Noah whispered appearing in the doorway with Addison peacefully curled into his arms, fast asleep. I couldn't help but smile.

"Upstairs, second door on the right." I whispered back. He nodded with a shy smile and headed up the stairs. I turned toward Savannah who was staring at me, eyebrows raised and a knowing smirk on her face.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." She said in a sing-song voice.

"What Savannah?" I stared at her as her grin widened.

"Would you like some coffee or something Puck?" She asked in an all too cheery tone. I turned, watching Noah make his way down the stairs with a silent grace.

"Um…no. I better get going, but thanks anyway Sea."

"Let me walk you out." I smile and nonchalantly smack Savannah's arm as she tries to stifle a giggle. As I headed toward the door my smile got warmer, Noah smiled in return. I give one last glare to the giggling Savannah and shut the door.

"I'm sorry about her." I waved my hand in the direction of the house as we walked down the stone path to the driveway.

"Don't worry about it." He laughed. "That's just Savannah being Savannah."

"Yeah, I guess so."

We reached his car in what seemed like too short of time. He turned to me, his light grayish-blue eyes penetrating my skin.

"Rachel." His voice was soft, breathless. I stared at him, my insides shaking and quivering with an overflow of emotions. He must have noticed my hesitation because just like that the moment was gone. "I…um…thanks for today, it meant a lot." He fumbled with his keys as he got into his truck. He gave me one last look before backing down the driveway and taking off around the corner. I stood there for another minute, not quite sure of the feeling surging through my body. Was it relief or was it disappointment?

"So what was that about?" Savannah asked, handing me a cup of coffee as I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Nothing." I mumbled swirling the coffee with a spoon.

"Right. Well Marshall called about an hour and a half ago." She sighed dropping a lump of sugar into her cup. I inhaled deeply; Marshall, I forgot about Marshall.

"Um thanks Sea, I'll go call him." Her eyebrows rose as she looked at me, she wanted to say something, I could tell but instead she just turned back to an open book on the table.

I headed into Savannah's office and sat down at her large oak desk. I picked up the black cordless from its home on the edge of the desk and tried to collect myself before dialing the number.

"Hello?" He sounded happy.

"Hey Marshall, it's me. Savannah told me you called. Sorry I missed your call, Addison and I went out with Finn today and we just got home."

"Well that's okay babe. Did you have fun?"

I thought back on the day, of the fun I had with Addison, Finn, and even Noah. A ping of guilt shot through me.

"Yeah. Addie found the cutest dress."

I pulled the sheets tight around my body willing my swirling thoughts bid me a peaceful night's sleep, but I knew I had no such luck. Noah's voice rang in my ears. _She's going to want to know me one day, you know that Rach. _I groaned. She already does, I know she does. I can see the pang of want, of envy, in her eyes as the other girls run to their daddies after school or in the park. She's only asked about her father once. She had just turned four at the time and I had fed her some line about how her daddy couldn't be around but it's not like he didn't want to be, which is true I guess though I didn't know for sure at the time. But Addison has always been unnaturally smart for her age; she knew there was more that I wasn't telling her. She stared up at me, those familiar grayish-blue eyes full of wonder and question. I had seen the same eyes on a different night, almost five years prior to that night; a night that seems so far away now. I remember those eyes that lit up her face, begging for more information, information I couldn't give, not without breaking. As I stared into her eyes that night all I could see were Noah's eyes staring back at me the night I told him about her.

**A/N: 1. Yes in my story Puck has grey-blue eyes because it fits better with the story and I think he'd look damn sexy with them! 2. Finn does actually know words like consensus and he's more in tune with people and not so clueless. Haha. 3. In this story Puck, Rachel, and Finn have known each other since they were little as stated in the last chapter, Puck's mom was basically a mom to Rachel and Finn. With that said there's Chapter 3! Let me know what you think! **


	4. Past Meets Present

**Thanks for love and reviews guys! Just makes want to keep writing and posting! Once again A little shout out to my lovely Gleemylove for with out her, I would never have made the decision to post this =). As previously stated, I don't own anything except for my OC's and the plot, I just like to take them for a spin! Now on with Chapter 4.**

**Past Meets Present**

The buzzer on my alarm went off at 8am; I rolled over and smacked my hand down on it to stop its screeching. Two hours of sleep, lovely. I slid out from underneath the black and white down comforter and the matching white satin sheets. A shiver came over my body as my feet made contact with the cold wood floor. Why did Savannah keep the air-conditioning cranked up? I rubbed my hands on my arms trying to create heat as I headed to the closet for my sweatshirt. I slid the sweatshirt over my tank-top, pulled my mess of dark waves into a ponytail and headed downstairs.

Savannah, dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, her straight auburn hair a mess, was pawing through her refrigerator when I got to the kitchen.

"I should really get some breakfast food or something." She let out a slight laugh.

I poured myself and Savannah a cup of the freshly brewed coffee that was sitting untouched in its pot. I set Savannah's on the counter in front of her as she popped four pieces of cheese pizza in the microwave to reheat.

"What time is Marshall coming?" She yawned, stretching her long slender body.

"His flight gets in at about four so probably around five."

"So we're up early why?"

"We have to get things ready for the lovely barbeque you offered to have here today." I laughed.

"Oh yeah. Why did I agree again?" She placed a plate with two slices of pizza down in front of me and then sat down next to me with her own.

"Because you were drunk and Rayne was begging."

"Right. Don't let me agree to anything while intoxicated again. Deal?" She sighed taking a bite of her pizza.

"Deal. Now come on we have to get ready for today. I've gotta run to the store, I forgot to get a few things, you think you could stay here and watch Addie when she gets up?"

"No problem. Gives me time to eat my pizza and avoid crazy people for at least a couple of hours. Have fun!" She laughed.

I quickly showered and threw on a pair of dark blue jeans and a fresh white tank top and headed out of the house and toward my black Jeep Sport. I headed towards Dunc's Market hoping I could just get in and out without too much commotion.

Dunc's Market was relatively quiet for a Friday, but I wasn't complaining. I moved swiftly through the aisles trying to gather up the rest of the supplies for today; some more paper plates and plastic wear, another couple packages of chicken and ribs, and some more ears of corn. I cashed out with minimal conversation and was in the clear for a hassle-free morning until I slammed into someone as I exited Dunc's. The contents of my three paper bags littered the ground but I was surprised to find myself suspended in the air by tanned, slender yet muscular arms. I looked up into those heartbreaking grayish-blue eyes and my breath caught.

"I um...I'm sorry." I mumbled scrambling out of Noah's arms and hurriedly stuffed my groceries back into their bags. He bent down silently and helped. I looked over at him as he stood and lifted two of the bags off the ground. He was in dirty jeans with a slightly dirty handkerchief in his left back pocket and a grease-smudged white t-shirt. There was a streak of grease on his right forearm and another smudge across his left cheek.

I caught myself staring and blushed. I searched quickly for something to say. "Car trouble?" I asked motioning to his body.

He looked confused for a second but then realized what I meant. "Oh, no. I'm on my way home from work. I closed the garage early today to help set up for the barbeque."

"What garage?" I picked up the other bag from the ground and started walking toward my Jeep, he followed next to me.

"My um auto garage, I own a garage. Savannah didn't tell you? Uh hold on." He stopped walking, put the grocery bags down on the ground and grabbed the handkerchief from his back pocket. He gently wiped a large streak of grease that I hadn't notice from my left arm. "Sorry, must of um got some on you when I caught you."

I blushed and turned to keep walking, he grabbed the bags off the ground and followed .

"Uh um thanks and no, I uh guess it slipped her mind. Either that or she wanted you to tell me. But that's great! I'm glad you got your dream." I smiled at him warmly; he gave me a shy smile back.

"Yeah, I guess so. How about you? Did you get what you wanted?" He was quiet, almost as if he was scared of the answer.

"Yeah, sure. I work as a nurse at the city hospital in the children's ward, I even get to sing quite a bit!" I squeaked a little before continuing. "While I get my Occupational Therapy degree. That's how I met Marshall, he's a doctor there." As soon as I said his name I wanted to bite back my words. Noah flinched a little but kept walking next to me, a silence falling over us.

"So he's good then? To you and Addison, I mean. You're happy?" He stumbled over his words, pain reflecting in his eyes, but curiosity and concern too.

"Yes. He's good to us." I said quietly, he nodded. I didn't say I was happy I thought. Why didn't I say I was happy? A part of me hoped he didn't notice, but another part did.

We got to my Jeep and he loaded the bags into the front seat for me, even taking the one from my arms, our hands touching slightly as he gently took it from me. I shivered.

"Well um I'll see you at Savannah's Rach." He forced a smile and turned away heading back toward the sidewalk.

"Noah!" He turned toward me and I jogged to catch up to him. "I um, Marshall is going to be at the party tonight. I just thought…I thought you should know beforehand." I don't know why I had to tell him, but I felt like I needed to. I needed to warn him. He clenched his jaw tight as he nodded and I saw him swallow like he was struggling to keep everything in.

"Thank you." He said softly. My heart sank a little watching him turn and head away from me again.

A half hour later I pulled into Savannah's long, paved driveway which was surprisingly crowded with three other cars besides Savannah's; A sleek black car I didn't recognize, Finn's silver car and Noah's dark green truck.

"Mommy!" Addison ran to me as soon as I walked through Savannah's front door. ""Mommy guess what? I had pizza and chips for breakfast!"

"Well that sounds healthy." I laughed. "Where's your Auntie Savannah?"

"Out back with Uncle Finn, um Mawshall, and Noah." My heart stopped. Marshall was here?

"Hey baby, why don't you run upstairs and play for a little while Mommy helps set up."

"Okay." Addison smiled and flew up the stairs like it was the most exciting thing in the world. I however, placed the groceries on the table and walked toward the back screen door like I was walking to my death.

I stepped out on to the porch and sighed with relief when I saw my boyfriend Marshall setting up a white table on one side of the yard while Finn and Noah busied themselves on the other. Marshall looked up at me and smiled. His sandy blonde hair was cut short but was long enough to part on the left side and fall across his forehead. His chocolate brown eyes sparkled at the sight of me. He smiled his charming smile and stood revealing his slight muscle under his navy polo and light blue jeans.

"Rachel!" Savannah came steering out of her shed and headed straight for me. "Thank goodness you're here! We have so much to do! Let's go, the boys got it out here. We gotta start cooking!" Finn and Damien's heads snapped up, surprised by my presence. My brother smiled and waved as Savannah yanked me into the kitchen, but it was Noah's face that held my attention. He smiled when he saw me but it didn't touch his eyes, his light grayish-blue eyes were now a darker, murky gray, the color they got when he was truly upset or troubled. It felt like my insides were being torn out by that one single look.

"When did he…" I started as soon as we were in the safety of the kitchen.

"About a half hour ago. It was rather eerie actually because him and Puck actually showed up at like the same time."

"Did they…"

"No. Puck just introduced himself as a family friend and Finn chimed in with the fact that Noah is his best friend."

"That's it…"

"Mhmm…Here give me a hand with shucking this corn." I slid the bag of corn next to me and absentmindedly shucked ear after ear as I stared out the window. How come Noah didn't say anything? He must have known who Marshall was and they're in the same house, with Addison. I let myself gaze over at Noah again. He hasn't changed yet, dressed in the same greased covered outfit from this morning minus the grease smudges across his face and arm. That reminded me…

I turned toward Savannah who was marinating the chicken and ribs in a homemade barbeque sauce. "Why didn't you tell me Noah opened a garage?"

"Hmm? Oh I figured he'd tell you. He has his own house now too." A wicked salesperson tone masked itself behind an innocent smile.

"Mhmm…Savannah get them thoughts of yours out of your head."

"What thoughts?" She flashed her innocent smile again.

"You know what thoughts. Noah-"

"What about me?" Noah appeared in the doorway of the porch, his shirt had been stripped off and a thin layer of sweat dripped down his face and torso. Savannah started to laugh; I threw an ear of corn at her.

"Um...nothing. Do you need something?" I tried to keep my heart from racing as I gazed at his tanned and toned upper body.

"Finn sent me inside for some drinks."

"There are some water bottles in the fridge and some iced tea and lemonade. You know where the glasses are, have at." Savannah said with a knowing smirk still plastered on her face.

Noah went to the fridge and grabbed three water bottles. "You two want anything while I'm in here?"

"Nah, we're good." Savannah said putting tinfoil over the meat. "I'm going to run upstairs and shower and stuff, Rach, you got it from here?"

I nodded my head, filling a large pot with water for the corn.

"Do you need any help?" I jumped, startled by Noah's sudden presence next to me.

"Um I don't think…holy sugar! Yes!" I squealed trying to lift the large and incredibly heavy pot from the sink. "I didn't even put in the corn yet!"

Noah laughed heartily at my attempt. It's good to hear him laugh.

"Here, let me Rach. You're going to hurt yourself." He maneuvered his way around me to the sink and effortlessly lifted the black, two-foot tall pot out of the sink and on to the stove.

"Well aren't we just Mr. Muscles!" I laughed throwing an ear of corn at him. Corn: pain-in-the-butt to shuck but convenient to throw.

"Hey! You shouldn't throw things at people Java," I smiled at the use of my-only-to-him nickname. "you might not like the consequences." A wicked grin played on his lips.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged.

"Yeah." His eyes lowered into a sexy, challenging expression.

I picked up another ear of corn and lobbed it at his chest.

"Oops, it slipped." I smiled innocently.

"Oops?" His smile grew devilish as he picked up the two ears of corn off the floor and placed them on the counter. "I'll so you oops." In one swift movement a slender, muscle-banded arm was wrapped around me so I couldn't escape while the other reached for a bottle of water.

"Noah!" I squealed laughing. "Don't! Noah!" Before I could even attempt to squiggle out of his grasp, a cold stream poured down my hair and face, soaking my shirt and pants. "Ah! It's cold!"

Noah let me go, rippling too hard from his own laughter to keep his hold on me. "Hey, I warned you."

"What is going on in here?" Finn came to the porch doorway and surveyed the scene. The empty bottle of water in Noah's hand, me completely soaked, and the two of us laughing like when we were kids.

"Well ya see, your sister here is still as stubborn as ever. I told her that she wouldn't like the consequences if she threw another ear of corn at me but Java being Java, didn't listen. So she ended up soaked." He smiled his brilliant white toothed smile that cocked slightly upward on the left, his eyes returning to their playful light grayish-blue.

"Why did you throw corn at him?" Marshall appeared behind Finn. How long had he been there?

"Because she couldn't lift the pot of water and I could." Noah answered cockily.

"He was showing off. I thought he needed a lesson." I countered.

Finn started laughing. "Well it looks like you lost this one Rachy."

"Um…yeah." I smiled looking down at my soaked and now see-through white tank top. White, it had to be white. I glared up at Noah. He tried to suppress a laugh, knowing exactly what I was glaring at him for. "I think I'm going to go change now."

"Noah!" Addison came flying into the room and flung herself at Noah's legs.

"Hey Addie-girl, what's up?" Noah lifted her into his arms, sheer happiness showing on his face.

"I wanted you to meet Ewick!" She proudly showed Noah her light brown teddy bear she never went anywhere without. Noah examined the teddy bear with his free hand and smiled. He glanced over at me and I gave a slight nod, his smile brightened. It was the teddy bear he had won for me at the county fair on the night that Addison was conceived.

"He's very handsome. Did your Mommy give him to you?"

She nodded her head excitedly. "She said that it used to be hers and that it always gave her comfort because someone very special had given it to her and- why is Mommy all wet?" Everyone looked at me; my face was hot with blood. Why couldn't that short attention span of hers have kicked in before she explained the bear?

"Um...Mommy got in a fight with the sink and lost, silly Mommy." I smiled at her and she giggled. I tried to avoid Noah's gaze but it was nearly impossible. His eyes were shining from Addison's explanation of the bear. "Mommy's got to go change. Do you want to come upstairs with me or stay down here with Marshall, Uncle Finn and Noah?"

"I wanna stay. Can I stay?" She twisted to look at Noah.

"Of course you can." Noah smiled. "You can help us outside."

"Aiwplane?" She questioned, once again smiling Noah's I'm-impossible-to-say-no-to smile. Noah laughed and switched her so she was lying on her stomach in his arms.

"Pskkk…Ground to aircraft, ready for takeoff?" Noah said making it sound like he was air traffic control, Addison giggled in response. "Okay then, here we go! Bvrrr…bvrrr!" I laughed at Noah's airplane noise as he zoomed her around the kitchen. "Pskkk…next stop outside! But first detour and kiss for Mommy!" He flew her over to me and lifted her so she was face height. She gave me a kiss and Noah whisked her away outside.

"Watch the table mountains Airline Addie!" Finn laughed and ran outside behind them. For the first time, I was alone with Marshall.

"They are quite interesting." Marshall smiled. "So Java huh? What's that about?"

"That they are. And you've only spent a couple of hours with them, try growing up with 'em." I smiled. "And Java is just some dumb nickname Noah gave me when we were younger because of how much coffee I drink. No big deal." I shifted, a little uncomfortable.

"Oh okay. Well Addison seems to love it here. She's taken a real liking to Noah and he seems to return the affection quite thoroughly." He said cocking his head slightly as if expecting an explanation.

"Yeah as soon as Addie heard that Finn and I grew up with Noah it didn't take her long to be here little energetic self and Noah's always been great with little ones, he used to help out in the preschool, singing and such. Besides I haven't met one person who hasn't fallen in love with Addie as soon as they met her." I said, trying to keep my voice and facial expression as calm and nonchalant as possible. The room seemed stuffy and tight now. I was even more uncomfortable than before. "I'm gonna go change, see you in a few?" He nodded and moved to give me a kiss. I kissed him quickly before darting up the stairs to the safety of my room.

The barbeque was looking to be a success, Savannah's backyard was filled with happy guest, despite its awkward set up. I smirked watching Addison run around in her now dirty baby blue t-shirt and mud-covered jean shorts.

"She sure does love being dirty." Noah's sudden voice made me jump, again. For a moderately sized man he sure is quiet.

"I know. I go through so much _Shout _its ridiculous." We both laugh.

"You and Addie should come up to the lake with me tomorrow. It's been ages since you've been and I bet Addie would love it." I looked up at him, his eyes fixed on me, waiting for my response. His eyes seemed hopeful, yet sad.

"Noah, Marshall's here and I-"

"There you are babe." Marshall came and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Noah shifted uncomfortably. "Hey there Noah, having fun?" I held my breath awaiting his response. I felt bad for Noah; either Marshall was oblivious or just plain ignoring Noah's discomfort.

"Um…yeah. It's nice of Savannah to have this for Finn and Rayne." He shifted uncomfortably again.

"So who was on the phone?" I perked up trying to divert the conversation from Noah.

"Oh yeah, um…sorry babe but I got to run up to the office up in Appleton tomorrow. They need help with something."

"That's like a three hour drive; you'll be gone all day. Can't it wait?" My voice sounded whiny but I didn't care. This was supposed to be a work-free weekend. Noah pretended to be doing something next to me that required his full attention but I could feel the hope arising out of him.

"Afraid not sweetie, duty calls."

I sighed and let it go, this was not the time or place. "Okay then, if you have to."

"I'm going to see if there's any barbeque left. I'll be back." Marshall kissed me on the cheek again and left.

"So I guess that means you're free tomorrow." Noah beamed as soon as Marshall walked away.

"Only to show Addie the lake." I said flatly trying to discourage any turning thoughts.

Noah held his hands up in an "I'm innocent" gesture. Addie came running past us and Noah scooped her up into his arms, she squealed in excitement.

"Guess what Addie-girl, Mommy said we can all go up to the lake tomorrow!"

"Yay! Thank you Mommy!" She leaned over in Noah's arms to give me a kiss.

"Alright, go play!" He set her down on the ground again and tickled her. She giggled then took off in a flash again.

I turned fully toward Noah as he watched her run away. "You had already told her about going?"

"I said I had to ask. And hey it's good to have a plan B. If by chance you said no to me, I knew you wouldn't deny her cute little face asking to go." He flashed his sexy convincing grin

"You're evil." I shook my head, a slight smile on my face.

"No, I just know you." He winked walking away.

**Naughty, Naughty Puck! haha. That's so mean using his smile and pleading eyes and then Addie's as backups. That's cheating if you ask me but hell if I had Puck asking me to go to a beautiful lake with him and our daughter, I wouldnt have to think about it! haha Don't worry the lake scenes next!**


	5. What happens at the Lake

**Thanks for love and reviews guys! You guys are so sweet with all of your story alert and favorite author requests! It makes me want to keep writing and posting! Once again A little shout out to my lovely Gleemylove for with out her, I would never have made the decision to post this =). As previously stated, I don't own anything except for my OC's and the plot, I just like to take them for a spin! Now on with Chapter 5... at the lake!**

**What happens at the Lake...**

"Mommy, look!" Addison squealed as she ran across the grass and sandy beach part toward the gleaming lake.

"Addie be careful near the water!" I called after her.

"I told you she'd love it here." Noah chuckled as he grabbed a cooler and a blanket out of the bed of his truck.

"I knew she would, its just Noah-"

"Look Rach I have a pretty good idea what you're about to say and listen I just want to have a good time today. You know, show Addie the lake, and spend some time with her, okay?" Our eyes locked together, sending a shiver through my body. I nodded.

I set the blanket up on the grass and sat down. My mind wandered to the second to last time I was here, the night Addison was conceived.

_**FLASHBACK.**_

_"Noah!" I screeched as he picked me up and spun me around. "My dress! Put me down!" One of my arms clung to his neck while the other held down the bottom of my dress to keep from showing everyone my undergarments._

_"I love you Java." He smiled pulling away from his body a little so he could look at my face. I smiled and slid the hand holding my dress down, up to his cheek._

_"I love you too Noah." He smiled widened and he pulled me to him again, kissing me with such passion I was glad he was still holding on to me because I'm sure my legs turned to jelly. He put me down after a moment and slipped his fingers through mine._

_"What do you want to do now Java?" He asked as we walked along the dirt path of the fairground. I was trying to decide between the Ferris Wheel or doing the Bumper Cars again when the most adorable light brown teddy bear caught my eye._

_"Noah! Look! It's so cute!" I squealed pointing to the teddy bear that was displayed on the carnival game wall._

_"You want it don't you." Noah sighed. I smiled wide and nodded. "Come on then." He laughed and pulled my hand toward the booth. _

_"Why 'ello there lil darlin', sir, ya'll wanna try and win yourself a prize?" The bald, portly game attendant asked. The game attendant eyed me up and down and I shifted uncomfortably more into Noah's side. Noah clenched his jaw and cleared his throat getting the man's attention._

_"Yeah, how much?" Noah said glaring at the man causing the man to back up at bit. _

_"Um Two dolla' fer three balls, five dolla' fer eight." The man stuttered a bit taking in Noah's stature and obvious anger at his ogling. Noah looked at the three stacked milk bottles then pulled out two dollars and placed them on the counter. "Alright sir, two fer three it is." The man called and quickly put three balls on the counter and moved to the side. I slipped away from Noah's side to let him have his throwing room. Noah wound up and threw the ball, knocking the bottle and the bottom left bottle off of the table, but the bottom right still remained._

_"Almost." I smiled reassuringly. He smiled back and then wound up for his second throw as soon as the attendant was done restacking them. The second throw was much like the first except the top bottle managed to stay on the table while the other two flew off. Noah sighed in frustration. I put my hand on his arm to draw his attention toward me. I smiled again and bit my lip. He grinned back but this time leaned down to kiss me, almost turning me to jelly again before he wound up for his third throw, knocking all three bottles clear off the platform. I squealed in excitement and jumped up and down. Noah laughed at me then pointed out the bear I wanted from the wall. Noah handed me the bear and I hugged him to my chest not even caring that I probably looked like a five year old._

_"What do you say we get outta here Java?" He asked slinging his arm around my shoulders. I nodded still smiling brightly like an idiot, hugging the bear to me._

_We pulled up to my house not even tem minutes later. I laced my fingers with Noah's as he came around to my side of the car and headed up to my front door. As soon as I opened the door I could hear the distinct sound of my mother shouting coming from the kitchen. Her words were slurred heavily, no doubt thick with alcohol. There was a crash and then some male shouting, no doubt the boyfriend she picked up about a week ago, they never lasted more than a month. He boyfriend came out into the foyer rubbing his head, crashing sounds still echoing out of the kitchen. _

_"She's crazy, that woman. Mark my words c-r-a-z-y." Rodney, I think his name is, said as he stomped up the stairs toward her bedroom._

_"Where do you think you're going!" My mother came blasting out of the kitchen, stumbling a bit as she went calling after him. "Robbie! I said where do you think you're going!" Oh Robbie, well I was close._

_"To bed!" He called back angrily as he reached the top of the staircase. _

_"Oh no you-"_

_"Mom." I interrupted. She spun on her heel, nearly falling over at the force. I reached out to grab a hold of her to steady her but she jolted back._

_"Don't you touch me! Don't you dare touch me. What are you doing out at all hours of the night with this garbage." She snarled at Noah and my insides blared with anger. _

_"Mom, you're drunk just go to bed."_

_"No! I will not got to bed. You will not tell me what to do you little piece of trash! This is all your fault! You and you brother are the reason I'm stuck in this no good town. All because I fell in love you no good father and got knocked up." I felt the tears brimming in my eyes. _

_"You have no right talking about Daddy like that. He was a good man, he took care of us. Bought you this house, treated you right."_

_"Yeah treated me right to the bottle right after you was born and right before he went and died us." _

_"He was in a car accident!" The tears were flowing down my face. Noah rubbed his hand on my back and leaned down to kiss my head._

_"Come on Java, lets go."_

_"Yeah Rachel go with your fella there. Get good and knocked up end up just like me."_

_"I will never be anything like you." I hissed before turning and running out to Noah's truck. Noah didn't say anything as he climbed into his truck and started the engine. He pulled up to the lake about fifteen minutes later and cut the engine. He knew this was exactly what I needed. One of the only things that would calm me was a trip to the lake. He came around to open my door and silently extended his hand. I took it and he led me over to the grassy area and sat down, pulling me down in front of him with my back to his chest. He began to mumbling quietly the words to "Let it be" by the Beatles knowing it always calmed me down. I turned my head to kiss him. He accepted the kiss and I quickly shifted gears from innocent, chaste kiss to something much more._

_"Rachel…" He began but I cut him off by another kiss._

_"Make love to me Noah. I need you to." I whispered softly. He stared at me for a second, probably gauging my sanity level before answering me with a toe curling kiss. _

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

I shook my head of the memory as Noah eyed me curiously.

"So what's in the cooler?" I smiled trying to prevent any questions.

"Oh you know, just the necessities for a lake trip." He smiled back.

"Like?" I asked leaning back a bit on the blanket.

"Like water bottles, some grinders-including a turkey with mayo, pickles, onion, olives, hot peppers and barbeque sauce on wheat bread, just the way you like it-which I still think is weird by the way" He made a joking cringing face then continued "some of my mom's potato salad, and of course…" He pulled out a small white box with string tied in a bow around it.

"Don't even tell me…" I stared at the little white box.

"Yup, Mr. Porchielli's homemade chocolate covered cannolis."

"They're like my favorite thing on this entire planet. I have missed them so much, the ones in Chicago don't even compare!"

"I know they are." He smiled and I smiled back, unable to contain my excitement.

"Addie, baby, come have some lunch!" I called to Addison who already had her shoes off and was splashing around in the water with her feet.

"Okay Mommy!" Addison came tearing up the sand and plopped herself on the blanket next to me. Noah chuckled handing Addie half of her grinder and then looked at me, gazing directly into my eyes. I looked away shyly and bit into my deliciously weird grinder, Noah really did remember everything.

After we ate I helped Noah pack what was left back into the cooler while Addison played with her teddy bear Erick near the water.

"Be careful not to drop him in Addie!" I called throwing the blanket back into the bed of his truck. Noah lifted the cooler back in causing our arms to brush. He looked at me, his eyes so intense, my breath caught.

"Rach…" He started to reach his hand up to my face.

"Mommy! Help!" Addie's panicked scream whipped me out of my trance, my eyes snapped to where she was still standing next to the water, crying. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my heart. Thank goodness she hadn't fallen in.

"What is it baby?" I called as I quickly walked toward her, scanning her for any injuries that might have caused her to scream.

"Ewick! Ewick fell in!" I took another deep breath and slightly smiled. The bear, it was just the bear. "Mommy, the water's taking him away!" I looked past Addie, at the water and sure enough there was Erick the Teddy Bear floating away in the water. I sighed. Just as I was about to kick off my flip-flops and step in, Noah walked right by me and into the water. He walked until he could reach Erick, (which was about knee deep and he still had his jeans on) bent down, and grabbed the bear. He came back to shore, a smile on his face.

"Yay! Thank you Noah!" Addie giggled excitedly as Noah handed her back the bear.

"He's a little wet, what do you say we go to my house so we can get him and myself all dried up?" Addison nodded happily and Noah looked at me.

"Sounds like a good idea." I said looking at Noah's from the knee down soaked jeans. I was curious to see where he lived now anyway.

"Good, its right around the corner. Come on." Noah started to walk toward the truck, Addie ran up next to him and slipped her little hand into his. He looked down at her and beamed. My heart ached.

We pulled up in front of Noah's house and my heart stopped. "You live here…" I whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yeah." Noah said, I could feel him watching me. I stared out at the two story white country-style house. It had dark blue shutters and a dark blue door. There were four white rocking chairs, two on each side of the door, on its long wooden wrap around porch. Rose bushes lined the front of the porch and there was a gray stone pathway leading up to the wooden steps of the porch.

"But this is…" I stuttered still taken aback.

"Your dream house…yeah, I know." I tore my eyes away from the house and looked at Damien. His eyes bore straight into me, filled with so much sadness, passion, and satisfaction all at the same time. A tear rolled down my cheek before I could stop it. "Do you want to see the inside?"

I nodded, afraid, excited, and curious all at the same time. I wiped my eyes and unbuckled Addison from the backseat. "Ready baby?"

She smiled at me and grabbed Erick. "Come on Ewick, Mommy's going to make you all betta." I smiled and helped Addison out of the truck as she handed Erick to me then ran ahead of me and up next to Noah again. She stopped on the steps as Noah unlocked the door. "Come on Mommy!" Addie called stretching out her hand for mine.

"I'm coming." I smiled and took Addie's hand with my free hand as we walked through the door Noah was holding and into the house. I looked around and smiled. It was exceptionally clean for a man's house, immaculate actually. The living room was to the left and the dining room was to the right, the staircase to the upstairs in front of me.

"So how about we go get Erick all dried up?" Noah said suddenly next to me causing me to jump for a third time, he chuckled. I wish he would stop doing that.

"I forgot how light footed you are." I smiled. "And actually can I use your sink, I think I should wash him off first."

"Of course, its-"

"I'm guessing I already know where it is, assuming you followed my entire floor plan." Noah smiled his heartbreaking you-know-you-can't-be-mad-at-me smile and I rolled my eyes laughing. That was all the answer I needed.

"Hey Addie-girl do you want to watch a movie while Mommy makes Erick all better?" Noah said directing his attention towards Addison.

"Yeah!" She grinned.

"Okay, go pick out a movie in the den and I'll be in in a second okay?" He pointed at door a little ways down the hallway next to the living room. She nodded and took off in a flash.

"She's a quick one." He laughed.

"Tell me about it." I laughed too. I looked at Noah, he was still wearing his soaked jeans. "You know she'll be fine watching the movie if you want to go change while I wash the bear."

"Erick." He corrected, smirking.

"Right, Erick. She will be okay while I wash _Erick, _if you want to go change." I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, I'm just going to get her settled first." He smiled back and took off into the den.

I walked through dining room, a elegant eggshell colored room with a long antique dark oak table and matching chairs, and into the warm and bright kitchen with its sleek dark green granite counters, dark wood cabinets and beige walls. I went over to the stainless steel basin sink and turned on the faucet. I let the water run until it was warm but not hot. I rinsed Erick in the sink and then squeezed him out. Now where did I plan the washroom? Oh yeah, the basement. I turned the faucet off and headed past the sliding backdoor to another door. I opened the door, flipped on the light switch and walked down the carpeted steps to the basement. I looked around and couldn't help but laugh. The basement was completely furnished. Couches, a widescreen TV, and different gaming consoles were on one side while a pool table, a dart board and a little make-shift weight area were on the other. I saw a little hallway toward the back and followed it. There was a door on my left, I opened it and just what I expected, the washroom. It was only a little eerie that I knew exactly where I was going even though this was my first time ever here...well it was my house plan. I laughed to myself as I set the timer, opened the dryer, threw Erick and two fabric sheets in and pressed start.

"You know that's bear abuse." I jumped at Noah's voice coming from behind me, I turned to see him in the doorway.

"You really should stop doing that." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Where's the fun in that?" He chuckled. "I love seeing you jump."

"Ha-Ha. Very funny." I said coolly. "So how'd you know I was down here?"

"Figured you'd see if you were right in knowing where the washroom was." Noah smiled.

"And I was. Where's Addie?"

"She's upstairs watching Cars. I told her I was going to find Mommy and I'd be right back. She said okay and continued watching the movie intently." He laughed. "I didn't think I'd ever meet another person who watches movies as intensely as you do." He smiled a very sexy, confident smile.

"Well now you have." I laughed. "She'll be occupied for a while. But at least that gives time for _Erick _to dry."

"Rach-"

Noah was cutoff by the ringing of my cell phone. I reached into my pocket, pulling out my phone and look at the screen, the name Marshall flashing across it. I looked up at Noah and mouthed sorry as I pressed the _answer_ button on my screen.

"Hello?" I said making my tone cheerful.

"Hey babe. What are you doing? How was the lake?"

"The lake was beautiful as always but Addison and I are at Noah's drying Eric the Teddy Bear because Addison dropped him in the water and Noah went in after him. So we went to Noah's so Noah could change and figured we'd dry Eric here. Why what's up?" Was it just me or was I rambling and stumbling to justify myself? This is not good.

"Oh okay. Nothing really, heading back to Savannah's wanted to see if I could take my girls out for dinner." My girls? I saw Noah flinch, could he hear Marshall? I look at Noah. He's staring at his shoes like they're the most fascinating thing in the world, his eyes that darker, murky gray color. He did hear it. I looked away and half turned my body away from him, seeing him upset hurt too much.

"Um yeah sure. I'll have Noah take us back now. I'll come get Eric after the wedding or something. Addison is not going to like it but I'm sure Savannah will have something that will distract Addison from getting too upset about not having Eric." I heard Noah walk out of the room and then up the stairs.

"Okay, see you in a little while." I could hear the smile in his voice. I hung up and sucked in a deep breath. Everything was getting too complicated too fast. I walked back through the reck room, up the stairs, back through my dream kitchen, and into the den. Addison looked away from the television and smiled at me.

"Is Ewick all better?"

"Well Erick still has some drying to do but you and I have to go back to Auntie Savannah's because Marshall wants to take us out to dinner so we're going to come back for him."

"But but I can't just leave him Mommy! He'll be scawed!" Her eyes started to well up. A sense of _Oh Crap! _washing over me.

"Sweetie-"

"Don't worry Addie-girl I'll take good care of Erick. I'll protect him and make sure he's not scared I promise." Noah said as he came up behind me, cutting me off. His hands were behind his back hiding something. "And I already spoke with Erick and we came to an agreement. While I patch up Erick, you're going to take home my friend Benjamin Bean, more commonly known as Beanie, to keep you company." I felt myself smile as he pulled the white bear with the brown coffee bean shaped spots from behind his back to show Addison. "You have to promise me you'll take care of him though, Beanie means a lot to me." I saw him glance quickly at me as Addison nodded excitedly. Noah smiled and handed the bear to Addison. She took it and hugged it to her chest promising she'd be extra careful with him.

"Mommy look!" She ran to my leg and held up Beanie for me to see.

"I know baby." I smiled, reaching my hand out to touch the bear.

"Your mommy gave Beanie to me a long time ago. She brought him to me when I was in the hospital after crashing my truck." Noah's eyes glazed over a bit, I'm not sure whether with happiness or sadness. Addison looked up at me and I smiled down at her nodding.

"I figured that Noah needed at friend to comfort him so he didn't get lonely while he got better."

My thoughts flashed back to the day of Noah's crash, I was sixteen at the time, him being seventeen. I remember finding out about Noah's crash and being so worked up because no one knew whether he was okay or not. They only knew that he had hit some ice, skidded into a tree and now he was at the hospital. I had flown out of my house when I got the call and headed to the hospital. I was in the waiting room with my brother, Savannah, and Noah's mom Rita and I just couldn't stop pacing so I went for a walk and I ended up in front of this little hospital gift shop. I went inside trying to distract myself and as I was scanning the store, the stuff animal section caught my eye. I headed over to it and as I surveyed the dozens of stuffed animals, one in particular jumped out at me. A small bear, about 12 inches long. The bear was white and was speckled with little brown spots shaped like coffee beans; he was only one left of his kind. I smiled weakly, remembering how Noah always made fun of me for how much coffee I drank, always calling me Java instead of Rach. The bear was perfect. I bought him and headed back to the waiting room. When we were finally allowed to see Damien my nerves were so amped up, my eyes so close to tears that I found myself waiting outside his room hugging the bear while the others went in. It wasn't until I heard Noah weakly ask where I was that I walked in. He smiled when he saw me, his mom looked at me then at him and said she was going to get coffee. She asked Finn and Savannah to go with her to find the café, winking at me on the way out. I looked at Noah. He had a small stitched up gash just above his right eyebrow, his cheek was slightly bruised and I could see a much darker, harsher bruise snake its way across his collar bone and disappear under the hospital gown.

_"Rach…" He said softly._

_I rushed to his side, vaguely aware of the tears that slithered down my face. "I though I'd lost you." I remember whispering._

_He had smiled at me and replied: "You'd never lose me. I'll always be with you, no matter what. I love you Rach, so much." That was the first time he had ever said he loved me. He then looked down at my hand where the bear was and asked "What's that."_

_I smiled a little and showed it to him. "Figured you needed a little cheering up, a friend to help you get better. I saw him and thought he was perfect. Something to remind you of me when I can't be here."_

_"He is perfect, I love him. Even though you know I don't need any reminder of you, you're always on my mind." He smiled a perfect, radiant smile despite the bruising. "How about we name him Benjamin Bean, Beanie for short." I remembering smiling and nodding my head as I leaned in to kiss him._

"Mommy? Mommy!" Addison's sudden voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Sorry baby. What is it?" I snuck a look at Noah feeling myself blush. Did he know what I was just thinking about?

"Youw phone Mommy!" I heard something ringing but it didn't click.

"What? Oh." My phone was ringing in my pocket, I took it out and pressed answer, not even looking at the name. "Hello?"

"Hey babe, you almost here?" Marshall! I forgot that I was supposed to be on my way to Savannah's.

"Um. Yeah, we'll be there in like ten, okay?"

"Okay, see you in ten then." He said and hung up.

I looked up at Noah, his face giving nothing away to how he was feeling. "We should um probably get going…"

"Yeah." He agreed. "Come on Addie-girl, you and Beanie ready?" Addison smiled up at Noah and nodded, extending her hand to Noah. Noah took her hand with his left while twirling his keys on his right. I watched them walked through the den door, my mind spinning from everything that has been happening.

"You coming Java?" I hear Noah call and realized I haven't moved. I smiled a little at him calling me Java again and joined them out on the porch. As soon as Noah locked the door, we were in the truck on the way to Savannah's.

After I put Addison to bed, Marshall and I sat outside on the porch on the white wooden bench.

"I do have to tell you I did have an ulterior motive for taking you and Addison out tonight." Marshall said quietly.

"Oh? And what is it?" I looked at him slightly confused.

"I was hoping it would put you in a good mood so it would be easier to tell you that I have to head back to Chicago right away tomorrow morning. I don't think I can go to the wedding."

"What?" I stared at him stunned. "What do you mean you can't go to the wedding?" My voice came out harsher than I meant it to.

"The doctor covering in Chicago has a family emergency and has to leave. I have to go back." He said softly taking my hand.

I took a deep breath, I understood why he had to go but that didn't mean I was okay with it.

"What about the other doctors there? One of them can't cover for one night?"

"I'm afraid not babe. I have to go back. Its my job."

"You've barely spent any time not working. You just got here last night and you were gone all day today doing _your job _in Appleton and now you're telling me you have to leave immediately tomorrow morning? I can't believe you're doing this…again." I stood up and walked over to the railing. "You promised Marshall. You promised that this time would be different. That I'd have you all weekend, that I wouldn't be second to your job. One weekend that's all I asked." I fought back the tears that were brimming.

"What can I do Rachel. It's my job, I don't have a choice." Marshall stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. I stepped away from him.

"You have a choice and you know it." I said biting back my tears and heading inside.

**Ooo...trouble in paradise! And I know this was a long one! Thanks for bearing with me, there was a lot of storyline to get out! Two flashbacks in one chapter oh my! Haha. sorry if I lost anyone there, they were important to the plot. Don't be afraid to ask questions if you got em! Comment and Review! =)**


	6. Weddings Are For Secrets

**So this has taken so long! I hit a bit of writers block! Hopefully all of the editing is done right this time! My little shout out to Gleemylove! I do not own anything besides the OCs and the plot! **

**Weddings Are For Secrets**

I woke up the next morning to the buzzing of my alarm and an empty space next to me. I blinked my eyes open as my hand found a piece of paper on Marshall's pillow. I groaned and sat up to read the note.

_ Rachel,_

_I know you are mad that I had to leave and I hope you can forgive me. I know that I promised that I would take off work and be with you and Addison the whole weekend but I do hope you understand that this is my job and I had to go. I love you very much. I hope the wedding is beautiful, tell Finn and Rayne I am sorry that I couldn't make it. I'll see you and Addison when you get back to Chicago. I love so much and I'm sorry._

_Marshall_

I exhaled angrily. He left a damn note. He didn't even say goodbye, he just left a damn note.

"Rach?" Savannah knocked on my partially closed door.

"Yeah?" I huffed.

"Thought you could use this." Savannah pushed open the door with her foot, two coffee cups in her hands. "Marshall's car is gone, do you want to talk about it?" She asked sitting on the bed, handing me a cup of coffee.

"He left. Had to go back to Chicago, he left me this." I said handing her the note he left me. She examined the note and looked up at me.

"That's it? He didn't say goodbye this morning?"

"Nope. I woke up with that damn note on his pillow." I said as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Um wow. That's well…that's cowardly if you ask me. Someone needs to take a trip to see the wizard." Savannah smiled at me. I laughed and hugged my best friend.

"What would I do with out you Sea?"

"Probably die." She grinned. "Now come on, we got a wedding today!" She said yanking me out of bed.

"Is Addison up yet?" I giggled as she continued to pull me out of my room and into the hallway.

"Yeah, she's in her room playing with _Beanie_." Savannah smiled her knowing smile at me.

"Erick had to get washed Sea. Noah was being nice."

"Whatever you say Rach." She grinned. I rolled my eyes and stopped in front of Addison's room.

"Hey baby, good morning." I smiled to Addison as I leaned against the doorjamb to her room.

"Good morning Mommy!" She grinned hugging Beanie to her chest.

"Did you sleep well?" She nodded her head in response. "Good. What do you say we get you showered and ready. We have to be at Uncle Finn's soon to go to the wedding!"

"Yay!" She hopped up from the floor, her wild curls bouncing, and went running toward the bathroom.

...~...~...~...

Our sleek black limo pulled up to the Rantzon Inn and we all piled out. The Rantzon Inn was actually a 19th Century plantation that had been modified into a Inn. The Inn had a large cathedral ballroom with high glass ceilings where Finn and Rayne's wedding was being held and a large outdoor patio for the reception that lead to a massive white wooden gazebo and the Inn's famous extravagant garden maze with an ornate fountain at its center.

"I'll go get the keys if you guys just want to go wait by the elevators." Rayne smiled, grabbing her dress from the back of the limo.

"Okay, sounds good." I said taking Addison's hand in one hand and our overnight bags in the other. Savannah and the two other bridesmaids, Brittany and Quinn, Rayne's two cousins that she doesn't like very much but let them in her wedding at her mother's request, followed me to the elevators where we waited for Rayne and our room keys. Since Marshall had left I gave up our room to one of the bridesmaids, Brittany and her boyfriend, Artie and decided to bunk with Savannah in her room. It was a win-win. I got to bunk with Savannah and not be alone and Rayne got to stop hearing her cousin complain about bunking with her other cousin and not having a place for her boyfriend to stay. The kids, ages fourteen and under, were all going to stay in one room together under the supervision of Rayne's niece Mercedes who was 19 and needed some extra money for college, so the parents could enjoy the after hours part of the reception. I wasn't too comfortable with the idea at first but Finn assured me that Mercedes was an excellent babysitter and fully capable of handling all eight of the fourteen and under crowd.

...~...~...~...

I stepped into the small entry foyer that led to the entrance to the cathedral ballroom. I smoothed the front of my violet, strapless A-line dress and finger tousled my curling iron enhanced natural curls. I picked up my designated bouquet of lilies, ivory colored roses, and baby's breath from the small table by the ballroom doors and exhaled trying to steady my nerves while I waited for Savannah and the two other bridesmaids. Addison was with Finn and the wedding planner Gloria Strightzer, getting instructions on what she was supposed to do as a flower girl. I started to think about tomorrow's departure back to Chicago when the sound of footsteps on the marble floor caught my attention.

"You look…absolutely gorgeous Java." The smooth, breathlessness of Noah's voice sent goosebumps across my flesh. I turned to face him, an uncontrollable gasp escaping my lips. Noah was dressed in all black suit save for a striking violet tie and pocket square that stood in a stark contrast. His face was freshly shaven and his emotion-filled piercing gaze seemed to knock all of the coherent thought right out of my head.

"Where's Mommy?" The registering of Addison's musical voice coming down the corridor slowly sobered me back to reality and I realized I had been staring.

"I um…so do you." I smiled weakly at Noah and turned toward the corridor where I heard her voice, thanking the heavens for her timely arrivals. Addison appeared with Savannah and the two other bridesmaids in tow.

"Mommy!" She exclaimed running to hug my legs, being careful not to spill her little basket full of ivory and violet rose peddles. I smiled down at Addison and gently ran my hand through her soft dark chocolate curls.

"Hey baby. Ready?" She nodded excitedly as everyone began to take their places. She ran up to the front of the line where Gloria had instructed her to go as Noah came to stand next to me.

"Um aren't you supposed to be up…" I trailed off as the realization dawned on me. I inhaled trying to stable myself as I looked in front of me to see the other bridesmaids and groomsmen arm and arm.

"You didn't know." It wasn't a question. I looked up at him and he almost looked guilty.

"Um no…I didn't." I was going to kill them. I heard the soft clacking of Rayne's heels on the marble and turned to see her approaching us, smiling. Her hair long blonde hair was curled and pinned into an eloquent updo where a antique-looking tiara pinned her veil in place. Her jewelry was minimal, only small diamond earrings and the small open silver heart Finn had given her when they first started dating. Her dress had an ivory strapless fitted bodice that had a striking violet trim around the v-cut and flowed out into a full ivory skirt with an intricate vine-like violet beading pattern. She looked so beautiful I almost forgot I was supposed to be mad at her. Almost. I smiled at her then gave her a 'I think you forgot to tell me something look'. Her face instantly dropped into a guilty, apologizing expression.

"Oh my goodness Rach! I am so sorry! I wanted to tell you but Finn said that it would be better to just surprise you. I knew it wasn't a good idea but him being your brother, I just thought…oh I am so sorry!" She gushed clearly upset. I smiled.

"Rayne, calm down I'm not mad. Just…surprised. But this day isn't about me, its about you!" I laughed. "So I have to walk arm and arm with _this one._" I jokingly grimaced motioning to Noah who jokingly feigned offence. "I'll live."

"Okay good." Rayne relaxed and started to laugh.

The beginning cords to the Wedding March started signaling it was time.

"Eeek! I'm so excited." She squealed. I smiled at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze before turning my attention back in front of me. I chanced a glance up at Noah as the doors opened, his eyes were trained forward, amazement and awe evident in his face. He lips turned up into a proud smirk. I looked to where he was staring and felt my heart swell. His eyes were set on Addison as she gracefully skipped down the isle tossing ivory and violet rose peddles in her wake.

"Beautiful isn't she?" I asked softly. Noah nodded, his eyes still trained forward before setting his piercing gaze down on me. We stared at each, his gaze so piercing and filled with so much emotion I didn't dare look away; Sorrow, regret, happiness, pride, and love. The music changed keys signaling it was our time to walk. I pulled my eyes from Noah and focus on the isle ahead of me.

**The reception scene is coming up with a few more surprises thrown in. No one seems to like to tell Rachel anything! Haha. Comment and Review! Let me know what you think and any opinions you have on the story or where you'd like to see it go! =)**


	7. It's in the Music

**Thank you guys so much for all the love with the reviews, favorites and alerts! Sorry this took so long. I was really having a writers block with this chapter but talking to my lovely gleemylove at 2 am this morning gave me inspiration! As usual I don't own anything but the plot and my lovely OC's! Here's chapter 7!**

**It's in the Music**

I sat at the head table sipping on the sweet, expensive champagne that no doubt my mother had insisted on by the way she was guzzling it down a few seats away from me. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I watched Noah spin around the dance floor with Addison suspended in his arms. The both looked so at peace.

"He looks happy." Savannah said coming up and plopping down in the chair next to me ever so gracefully. I chuckled.

"Stop it Sea. Please don't start tonight."

"Who me? Never." She grinned liked the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland but before I even has the chance to ask, the DJ cut the music and picked up the microphone.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the wedding of Mr. and Mrs. Finn Berry. It is time for our lovely couple's first dance." Everyone clapped as Finn and Rayne made their way to the middle of the dance floor with permanent smiles lighting their faces. "Now we had a special request for the happy couple's first dance. It seems that not only can our handsome Best Man sing but our gorgeous Maid of Honor has a set of pipes on her too and it has been requested that the two sing a duet of Finn and Rayne's wedding song while the couple has their first dance as husband and wife." I nearly choked on my champagne as the DJ spoke. I turned and glared at Savannah who in turn put her hands up in an 'I'm innocent' gesture with that damn Cheshire cat grin.

"No way in hell." I said flatly.

"Come on Rach, you deny your brother and Rayne this request on their wedding day?" She smiled sweetly.

"I hate you." I said as I reluctantly stood up from the table. Addison came running over smiling big and wide.

"Mommy! You and Noah are going to sing? I love when you sing Mommy you sound so pwetty!" She giggled. I sighed and smiled. All my resolved melted with her excitement.

"Yes baby, we're going to sing." I smiled and kissed her on the head. "Stay over here with Savannah baby girl." She nodded her head excitedly as I turned and walked toward the stage. I took a deep breath and climbed the stairs onto the stage. Noah gave me a sympathetic smile and handed me a microphone.

"Anything else I should know about?" I whispered.

"I didn't know about this, they surprised us both. I'm sorry Rach." He whispered back then shifted uncomfortably. "Their um song is _It's Your Love_."

I scoffed and mumbled "Of course it is." They would do this. It's the song that Finn and Noah sang to Rayne and I on our last Valentine's Day together before I left. He gave me another sympathetic smile as the music keyed up. (A/n **bold**=Noah and underlined=Rachel, regular=both, italics=Rachel's thoughts while the song is going on)

**Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight**

**Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again  
**

_Noah's voice sent shivers through my spine. The sheer smoothness and passion that seeped through it was like a lighthouse signaling the shore after a long battle with a treacherous storm_.  
**  
Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go**

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love

_He stared at me as I started to sing, the look piercing my soul. I had forgotten how perfectly our voices melted together._

**Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand**

And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be

And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, noooo  
**And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name**

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love

Ohhhh, baby 

Ohh Ohh Ohh

_I belted out on my own and the smile that came across Noah's face made my heart soar._

(Instrumental)

**Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
**I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

**It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me**  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
oh It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love

We finished the song staring into each other's eyes momentarily taken from the world surrounding us. There was no wedding party, no stressful, heavy decisions, no problems. It was just us. The rupture of applause and small arms wrapping around my leg jolted me back into reality.

"That was pwetty Mommy!" Addison squealed. I smiled down at my beautiful daughter, my reason for living.

"Thank you baby." She smiled at me and then ran over to Noah and jumped into his awaiting arms.

"You did really good!" I heard her say as he lifted her into his arms. I smiled and walked off the stage and out through the patio doors. I needed fresh air. I didn't like everything that was flowing through me. I couldn't go there again. It was just a song for goodness sakes.

"Rach." His velvety voice filled my ears as his hand touched my shoulder. "Are you okay?" I nodded my head barely turning to face him. He moved so he could see my face, his face showing all the concern his eyes held. He silently wiped the tears I didn't even realize were falling from my eyes with one hand and then softly caressed my cheek. We stared at each other for a moment and before another second wasted away his soft, perfect lips were on mine. My heart pounded and my body felt weightless. Our lips moved together so effortlessly, so passionately. His hand that had been caressing my face slid backward to twist itself in my hair while his other hand slid to the small of my back pressing me tight against his body. My eyes closed and energy surged through me, my body craved him. Almost six years of built up feelings flowing through us. My hands slipped up around his neck and I melted. We pulled away from each for air and I felt lightheaded.

"Rach…" He said breathlessly and I opened my eyes. The surprise and love that filled his face jolted me out of my fog. Noah. Marshall. I just cheated on Marshall with Noah. Oh goodness. Oh goodness. Noah felt me tense and instinctively tightened his grip knowing what I was about to do. "Rachel don't." He pleaded but I pulled away anyway and did what I knew. I ran.

…*…*…*…

"Rach! Wait!" I heard Noah call from behind me but I kept running. I didn't want to hear what he had to say. I glided quickly through the maze of the garden. Rows of rose bushes varying in size and color blurred together as my eyes bubbled over with tears.

"Rach!" His voice was slightly breathless, his hand touched my shoulder. When had I stopped running? "Rach, please, look at me."

I turned slowly to look at him, his perfect, handsome face save that one small scar above his right eyebrow. Those piercing gray-blue eyes full of passion and sadness. I averted my eyes but his rough and calloused yet gentle hand guided my face and gaze back to him.

"You know I love you, I have since I can remember. And you know I'd die for Addison, she's my daughter, I love her so much. Please stay. Don't take her away from me again, don't take yourself away again. I can't lose you twice."

The tears flowed faster down my cheeks. "We have a life in Chicago Noah. We can't just pick up and leave."

"Damn it Rach, you belong here, you know you do. Your eyes sparkled tonight Rach. You love it here, you don't want to leave, I can see it. I know you. I know you don't want to leave."

"You don't know me anymore Noah. Addison and I are going back to Chicago tomorrow and we're going to move on with our lives."

"Addie needs her father Rach."

"She has Marshall." I knew it was a cheap shot but I wanted to get away. I needed to leave.

"Marshall" Noah spat his name, the sadness in his eyes burned away, replaced by anger. "Is not her father. I am."

I took a deep, shaky breath. "We're leaving Noah, tomorrow." I said and started walking away.

"What are you afraid of?" His voice broke mid-way through his sentence causing my heart to ache, making my whole body pause. I glanced back.

"Everything." I said quietly and kept walking. He raised no more objections as I left him behind in the mazes of beautifully colored roses that were darkened by nightfall. No one made any objections as I walked through the bustling patio full of people drunk with happiness and expensive champagne. I made it all the way to the safety of my designated hotel room before my body gave in the overwhelming wave of emotion that pulsed through it.

I fell to the floor in a crying heap. Why couldn't he just leave well enough alone? Couldn't he see that we're fine just the way we are? I thought back to earlier this evening; how happy we all were, dancing across the ballroom, filled with ecstasy from the beautiful wedding. So what if I loved it? So what if I felt like I was home? I can't stay here, we cant stay here. I have Addison to think about, and I have Marshall, we're going to be fine. We're going to go back to Chicago and we're going to be happy. The sight of Noah swinging Addison around the dance floor came back to me. What if Noah is right? What if Addie really does need her father, her real father? She's been so happy since we've been down here, dare I take her away? What if before happens again? I won't survive it twice and what will it do to Addison? So many questions fill my head, making me dizzy. I work my way to the bed and crawl in, not even bothering to take off my dress. I wrap the blanket tight around me and shut my eyes, trying to find refuge from this internal and external insanity.

**What's Rachel going to do? Hmmm….only one or two more chapters left! Review, comment, question! I love to hear it all and it makes me want to write that much more!**


	8. Realizations Sometimes Suck

**So thank you for all the love via favorites, reviews, and alerts! It just makes me want to keep writing! I also want to of course thank Gleemylove who without out 2am crazy conversations I'd be having constant writers block. She really helps me get all my constantly running thoughts organized! I own nothing but the OC's and the plot!**

**Realizations Sometimes Suck.**

_Brrriiinnnggg! Brrriiinnnggg! _

The ringing of the phone was like a siren to my ears. I rolled over and slammed my hand down on the receiver to grasp it.

"Hello?" I tried to keep the fogginess of my current state out of my voice.

"Hey Jae, its Sea, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Uhg!" I moaned.

"Well take a shower and lets get some breakfast." She said a bit too cheerfully for my current state.

"Okay, I have to get Addison from room #319 before we go." Then it hit me. "Wait a minute, where are you calling me from?" I thought back to last night, I got here, no Savannah, this morning, no Savannah. Where was my designated room partner?

"I'll tell you when we get to breakfast!" She giggled. "Now hurry up!"

"Alright! You dirty old stay out!" We both laughed and hung up.

I dragged myself out of bed and to the shower, avoiding all contact with my reflection.

"So you still love him." Savannah said spearing a piece of pancake.

"Would you be quiet!" I said motioning over to Addison with my eyes.

"Oh would you relax she's across the damn diner picking out a song at the jukebox, she can't hear me. Stop avoiding the topic."

"Of course I do, I always have been but that's not the point we're better off Chicago."

"That's a load of horseshit Rach and you know it." I nearly choked on my coffee.

"Savannah! We're in a family diner." I admonished, she just rolled her eyes.

"Look, I'm your best friend and I'm always going to tell you the truth and that's the damn truth."

"What if something happens like before? I can't risk Addison like that, I can't risk myself like that again. Addison and I are going back to Chicago Savannah. That's final." I said, my face dead set, giving her no room to argue as Addison came skipping back over to the table.

"You ready to go baby? We got a long drive back to Chicago."

"We still have to wetuwn Beanie Mommy. Noah gave me Ewick last night but we still gotta give Beanie back Mommy!" Addison said as we got up to leave the diner. I looked down at Addison a little confused. When did Noah give her Erick? But I shrugged it off and sighed.

"We can just give Beanie to Auntie Savannah, he'll get back to Noah."

She shook her head 'no' rapidly at me. "We can't just leave him Mommy! Noah made sure I had Ewick before I went to bed last night! He even came to the room I was staying in! Its not fair to just leave Beanie! Mommy!" She looked up at me getting really worked up, her eyes filling up with tears. I looked at Savannah who was stifling a laugh and groaned.

"Alright baby, we can go return Beanie." Addison calmed down, smiled and hugged me.

"Why don't you go return Beanie while I get Addison ready to go back to Chicago. Is that okay Addison?" Savannah suggested as we walked over to the car and Addison nodded excitedly. I glared at Savannah and gritted my teeth together.

"Fine. I will go and return Beanie while you get Addison ready to leave."

Addison grinned wickedly and handed Beanie over to me before running off to Savannah's car.

"I hate you." I said flatly. She grinned at me but then her face turned serious.

"I'm not letting you run away again without at least talking to him. I don't care if you profess you love for him or if its just to clear the air and tell him what's actually going on up there but either way you need to talk to him." I sighed knowing she was right, even though I hated it, she was right.

"I still hate you." I muttered, smirking slightly as I headed to my Jeep.

"Meh. I'll live." She called heading over to her shoulder as she headed toward her car where Addison had already situated herself.

I climbed into my Jeep and took a deep breath as I turned the key in the ignition trying to prepare myself for the coming conversation.

I pulled up to Noah's about ten minutes later and hopped quickly out of my Jeep before I could lose what little nerve I has gotten on the way over here. I smoothed my black t-shirt and tugged my tan shorts down a little further before I shut my door and headed up the stone pathway with Beanie in hand. I knocked on the door, taking deep breaths still trying to calm my rampant nerves. The door opened and my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Rachel! How are you?" Rayne's cousin Quinn trilled.

"I'm good…I uh…" I was stunned silent seeing the beautiful blonde standing in the doorway smiling happily.

"Who's at the door?" Noah asked coming down the stairs. He was in jeans, running a towel over his head, water droplets clinging to his perfectly sculpted, tan chest fresh from a shower. He looked up to see my shocked face and stopped dead in his tracks. "Rach, its-"

"I just came to drop off Beanie." I said in a clipped tone. "Addison and I are leaving."

"Rach, just let me-"

"Just don't Noah. Please just don't. I'm not doing this again."

"Again? What are you talking about?" He asked as he stepped towards Quinn and I.

"I'm just going to go call someone…" Quinn said clearly uncomfortable. Puck jumped a little at the sound of her voice as if he had forgotten she was there.

"Here." I said looking down and holding Beanie out to him.

"Rachel, please just talk to me." He said as he took Beanie from me. I didn't dare look at his eyes. Instead, I turned on my heel and started toward my Jeep.

"Goodbye Noah." I said over my shoulder biting back that tears that stung my eyes. I ignored his calls for me to come back as I got into my Jeep and drove away.

The memory came flooding back full force as I drove causing the tears to flow down my face so hard I had to pull over.

_I pulled up to Bo's garage to see Noah. I just left the doctors, we were having a girl! I knew he'd be so excited. He told me he's always wanted a little girl. The thought had always made me laugh. My Noah, the town's little bit of a rough neck, tough guy had always wanted a little girl. I smiled to myself as I heading into the garage to find him. _

_"Hey Bo." I smiled at the elderly mechanic that owned the shop. _

_"Hello Miss Rachel. How you doin' today?" He smiled back warmly, wiping grease off of his aged hands._

_"I'm very well. I'm having a baby girl!" I said not being able to contain my excitement. "I'm looking for Noah. Is he around here somewhere?"_

_"Well congrats there lil darlin'! And yes ma'am he's in the storage putting away some parts that just came in with Santana. Go on back there." _

_"Okay! Thanks Bo!" I grinned. I pulled the sonogram picture out of my purse and looked at it as I walked to the storage locker. I still couldn't believe it. Our baby girl. _

_"she doesn't have to know. I can keep a secret." I heard a female voice say in an attempted seductive voice as I headed around the corner that lead to the storage locker._

_"No Santana, I love her. We're having a baby." I started to panic a bit, that was definitely Noah's voice._

_"You know you want to…" The whiney female voice said again. I was at the partially opened door, about to push it open, when I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. Though the door was only slightly open, I had the perfect view as Santana laid one right on Noah. I shoved open the door open causing a load bang and startling Santana so she jumped about two feet away from Noah. _

_"It's a girl." I spat as I threw the picture at Noah then turned and ran out of the garage._

_"Rach! Wait Rachel! Let me explain!" Noah yelled running towards my Jeep as I jumped in and started it. "Please Rach!" He yelled as I threw the car in reverse and took off. He never came after me. I was gone two days later._

…_*…*…*…*…_

We had been back in Chicago for almost two weeks now and it still felt like something was missing. Marshall and I had made up, we had gotten settled back in, Addison was her bubbly self but something still seemed off. My phone sang _Redneck Woman_ by Gretchen Wilson and I instantly smiled. I missed my best friend.

"Hey Sea."

"Hey yourself. What's wrong." Savannah asked bluntly.

"What makes you think there's something wrong? You just called me."

"Right. Bullshit. I could tell from the tone you answered with that something was wrong. Does it have to do with why two weeks ago you got back from Puck's and practically flew out of here as fast as your damn Jeep could take you…again." I stayed quiet. I really didn't want to talk about it. "What happened when you went over there Rachel? Puck won't talk about it but he keeps begging me to get you to talk to him. He's been driving me up a wall asking about you. Have you called, how are you, did you say anything, ect. So what the fuck happened?" I took a shaky breath. He had been asking about me?

"I went over there to give him Beanie, as you know since you practically forced me, and Quinn answered the door."

"As in Rayne's cousin Quinn? What was she doing there? Isn't she engaged or something?"

"I have no idea but Noah came down the stairs like fresh out of a shower and I just handed him Beanie and left. I just felt like it was five years ago all over again."

Savannah was quiet for a while before she spoke. "I think you need to talk to him Rach."

I exhaled loudly. I knew she was right…again.

"I know. Its just not something I want to do over the phone."

"Is that why you've been ignoring his calls?" Savannah asked. For a moment I was stunned. How did she know I had been? But then it occurred to me that he had been going over there asking about me so he must have told her.

"Yes. I can't deal with it yet Sea. Especially over the phone. I just…I can't do that again. I won't do that to Addison."

"He's in Chicago." Savannah blurted out so fast I wasn't even sure if I had heard it correctly.

"What?" I gasped.

"He's in Chicago." Savannah sighed. "He didn't want me to tell you but I couldn't just blindside you like that. He said he had to pick up a part from somewhere near there and he said he was going to try and stop to see you…"

My heart felt like it was in my throat and I think I stopped breathing.

**So there's chapter 8 and why Rachel actually left. I know it was wicked short but this little piece needed to get done before the next chapter with all its juiciness! Don't worry the next chapter should actually be up within the night! Comment and Review! Don't be shy!**


	9. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites for last chapter and for the story in general! I really appreciate it! It makes me so happy to know that people are enjoying this story. So of course my shout out to Gleemylove who I was up at 2am bouncing ideas of for this chapter while she worked on one of hers! She is a godsent! Well enough with my rant. I don't own anything but the plot and the OC's! Here's chapter 9:**

**Actions Speak Louder Than Words.**

**Puck's POV.**

A week. I've been in Chicago a week now and Rachel hasn't returned a single phone call and refuses to see me. I don't understand why she won't just let me talk to her. As soon as I saw the look on her face when I came down the stairs I knew what she was thinking. All she saw was me shirtless and freshly showered and Quinn answering the door. Her face molded into a mask of indifference but her eyes gave it away. That destroyed, distant look in her eyes told me everything she was thinking. I had failed her once again. When Quinn opened the door, the only thing she could see was Santana kissing me in the storage room of the garage all those years ago. When she handed me Beanie and took off toward her Jeep, not even acknowledging my pleas for her to come back, I knew I had lost her again, had lost Addison again, probably for good. I stared at the direction that her Jeep sped off in for a good minute before my anger kicked in. I chucked Beanie away from me in the direction of the dining room before the overwhelming urge to hit something took over and I ended up punching a hole in the wall by my staircase. It was only Quinn's nervous squeak that made me reign in my anger.

I sat down on a bench at a neighborhood park with my guitar trying to clear my head and figure out a way to get Rachel to talk to me before I left Chicago. I had to explain what happened with Quinn. I watch as the city people flow about me as I mindless strum my guitar. Endless supplies of business suited men and pretentious women mill about me. I couldn't contain my eye roll as one of the women tried and failed to hit on me before moving on to the business suited man a few benches down. As I watched the woman shamelessly throw herself at the man, my mind wandered to Rachel and regrettably Marshall. What does she see in him? Some silver-spooned city boy. How can he handle her fire without extinguishing it? He can't. I was just about to start on another mental comparison list on how much better I am then Marshall when I heard a familiar squeal of excitement that was like music to my ears. Addison. My eyes searched the area for my baby girl. I felt myself smile as I watched Rachel chase Addison around with her arms extended and her fingers set to tickle Addie as soon as she caught her. My two beautiful girls. And that's just who they were, _my_ girls. I needed to remind Rachel how much better I was for her and Addison I just didn't know how. I sat there for a moment just strumming my guitar mindlessly, watching them running around laughing before they landed on a blanket laid out on the grass when a genius idea struck me. I smirked to myself and then got up, gliding towards them.

…*…*…*…*…

**Rachel's POV**

Addison and I collapsed onto the blanket I laid out on the grass still giggling from chasing her around trying to tickle her. It has been three weeks since we left my hometown and about a week since Savannah told me Noah was in Chicago. He tried to call a few times but I never answered or called back. He even showed up at my apartment and the hospital but I refused to see him. I know I should talk to him but I just cant seem to find the courage to do it. It felt like sawing my arm off with a dull saw would be less pain full than having the conversation I know Noah wants to have.

I looked at my cell phone. 2:46 pm. Marshall was supposed to be here over a half hour ago. I shook my head, instantly aggravated when Addison squealed happily. I looked down at her confused and then I heard it. I didn't even have to look up to know who it was that elicited the excited squeal from our daughter. The beginning cords on his prized guitar then his deliciously low voice start the first verse sent shivers through me. (A/N: **bold**=Puck singing, _italics_=Rachel's thought)

**You need hands, rough not soft  
To come and warm you up up in that cold hayloft  
Let me hold you little darling in my big strong arms  
Can't get these kind of muscles anywhere but a farm  
**

_I couldn't help the smile that came across my face as I shook my head as he winked and somehow smirked while singing._

**Hey I'm a country man, a city boy can't do the things I can **_(another wink)_**  
I can grow my own groceries and salt cure a ham  
Hey baby I'm a country man**

I've got a jeep with camouflage seats  
That way nobody sees us parked back up in these trees  
Your little iPod's loaded down with Hoobastank  
Don't be a tape player hater girl, we're groovin' to Hank

_He danced around Addison and I as he sang, causing Addison to bob along while sitting on the ground and drawing a couple of people's attention toward us._

**Hey I'm a country man, a city boy can't do the things I can  
I can hotwire your tractor and plow up your land  
Hey baby I'm a country man**

**You like the Ivy League Humvee Tennis-sweater type **_(he grimaced quickly showing his obvious reference to Marshall)_**  
But girl I'm here to tell you, don't believe the hype**

**Hey I'm a country man, I can wrestle hogs and 'gators with my two bare hands**  
**Girl you better move quick I'm in high demand**  
**Hey baby I'm a country man**

**Hey I'm a country man, huntin' me a good ole' country girlfriend**

_(He smirked as he came toward us and stood right next to the blanket, staring down right into my eyes)_

**Why don't you come and join me in my new deer stand  
Hey baby I'm a country man**

**Hey baby I'm a country man**

He finished the ending cords smirking and a slight applause came from some bystanders around us before everyone went back to their own business leaving just Addison, Noah, and myself.

"Hey Rach." I stared at him a little shell shocked. Actions definitely spoke louder than words for Noah Puckerman. Was he serious? After the incident at his house, after serenading me in a public park with a song that practically screamed 'Pick me over Marshall!' the best damn thing he can think to say is 'Hey Rach.' You have got to be kidding me.

"Um yeah that was kinda lame I admit." Oh shit did I really just say that out loud. My skin is about ten shades of red as I closed my eyes trying to hide my embarrassment as I got to my feet.

'Why don't we um go over a little bit this way. Addie just stay there okay baby? Don't go running off, we'll just be a few minutes okay?"

"Here Addie-girl you can strum this if you want. I know your mommy has had to have let you around guitars before." I watch a little shocked as Addison nods happily and takes the guitar from Noah. He never lets anyone touch his guitar, it was his baby, even more than his truck. I looked at Noah who just stared down at Addison as she started to strum it a little, talking to Erick the Teddy Bear about being a famous country singer, with so much pure love and amazement in his eyes that it made my heart hurt. I cleared my throat and gathered what little nerve I had and tugged on the arm of his shirt a little causing his eyes to snap back to me. He nodded and followed me a few feet away from the blanket out of hearing range.

"Look Rach about Quinn…"

"Did you sleep with her?" The bluntness of my question and the hurt in my tone startled us both.

"No." He said without hesitation. "Brittany and Artie flaked out on giving her a ride to the airport, something about going to see some monument or some shit, and Rayne asked if I could drive her there. I needed to shower and grab a few things from the house so I could go right to the garage after dropping her off and then you showed up…"

I opened my mouth to speak and then quickly closed it again. What was I supposed to say? I felt like a complete idiot for jumping to conclusions like that but hey you can't blame a girl when the guy who just confessed his love for her the night before and then some other chick opens the door to his house the next day after you kinda well ran off on him. Uhg. I ran my hand nervously through my hair, unsure of what to do next.

"Look Rach, I don't blame you for reacting the way you did. Can't say I would have reacted any different if I was in your shoes. I really hurt you when Santana and I kissed in the storage room and it has never left me. I wanted to come after you that day I just…I was so ashamed." He looked down at the ground before he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "I kept it ya know." I looked at him confused but then realized what he meant as I watched him pull something from his wallet and unfold it. My ultrasound picture. "I vowed that day if I ever had the chance I'd never let you go again…either of you." I smiled a little at his words and at the picture I was still staring at. I looked at it then over at Addison who was happily strumming the guitar and talking to Addison.

"Its hard to believe that this was her just about six years ago." I smiled.

Noah smiled back but his face showed something else. Like he's deciding whether or not to ask a question he's been wanting to ask.

"Just do it." I said.

"Do what?" Noah asked looking confused but relieved.

"Ask the question you want to ask."

He took a deep breath. "Why did you keep it, the bear I mean? Why did you give it to Addison?"

"Why'd you keep Beanie? Why did you build my house?"

"Rach…"

I inhaled deeply. Why did he have to look so vulnerable, so irresistible. "I don't know. It just…it was the only thing that reminded me of you…of home. It was the only thing that made me feel better on the days that I just felt like things couldn't get worse. And Addie, I felt like she should have it, that she needed to have it. Even if she didn't know it, she'd have a part of her father." I looked away from him, trying to hold back my tears. I hadn't ever told anyone about that. I couldn't even admit to myself how much I thought I made a mistake in leaving. How much I missed home. How much I missed Noah.

Noah came toward me. He slid his hand against my cheek and gently guided my face so I'd look at him.

"I love you so much Rach, I missed you every second you were gone. And even though I didn't know her, I missed Addison too. I wished everyday that you would finally want to come home. I even came to Chicago once, after I got the garage all up and running. I got the address from Finn," I was about to say something when Noah cut me off. "and don't get mad at him, I practically begged." He added and I smirked he knew me so well. "I wanted to tell you about the garage and surprise you with the house plans. I was going to ask you and Addison to come home with me, have a life, a family with me." I felt the tears well back up in my eyes full force and I looked away from him. He came to Chicago? Why didn't he come see us? I looked back at his eyes which held pain and defeat. He took a shaky breath as if he was trying to hold together and then continued. "but I saw you leave your apartment all dolled up with Marshall and I…I knew that you weren't coming back. But I still built that damn house because part of me always hoped you would." He said that last part with a little anger mixed with defeat in his voice. The tears flowed down my face and I couldn't stop them. "Rach…please don't cry."

"Noah, I'm…I'm so sorry. I should have never taken Addison away from you. I look at her and see those eyes and all I can ever think about is you and how she doesn't even know you're her father." The words just spilled out of me. "She loves you already and I can see that. She loved it down there; being with Sea and Finn and Rayne but its like there's this part of me that is scared. Scared to let myself feel all this again, scared that things won't work and it'll just end up hurting Addison and me. I just…"

"I would never hurt you or Addison. Whatever it takes to get you to come back with me, I'll do it." He pulled me to him and gently wiped away my tears with the pad of his thumb. I couldn't help the smile that worked itself across my face. I just couldn't help myself around Noah period. There was no use in denying it anymore. He's had my heart since our eyes first connected and he gave me that damn infuriating smirk that I love so much. "Rach…" He breathed running his knuckled along my jaw line. I opened my mouth to speak but the sound of Marshall's voice made the words die in my throat and my body take an instinctive step back from Noah.

"Rachel I'm so sorry I'm late baby, hospital got crazy, you know how it is." He smiled as he kissed my cheek causing Noah to tense. "Hey Puck, how are you? What are you doing in Chicago?" Marshall asked still smiling. Either her was a sadistic bastard enjoying an awkward situation or he was the most unobservant idiot doctor I had ever met.

"Just had some garage business, get some parts and stuff. Saw Rachel and Addison while I was relaxing on the bench over there playing my guitar, thought I'd say hello." Noah said with forced calm.

"Oh I didn't realize your garage was successful enough where you had to go out of state for parts." Marshall said uninterested. My mouth dropped at his rudeness. Sadistic bastard it is. "Oh hey Addison." Marshall called as if he just noticed her on the blanket a few feet from us. I rolled my eyes. "How's my girl today?" My heart stopped. Did he just? My eyes flashed to Noah who looked like he was going to explode.

"She is not yours." Noah all but growled. His facial expression was lethal.

"Excuse me?" Marshall asked slightly taken aback, his grin faltered only a little before it quickly restored itself.

"You heard me. I said she is not yours. Its bad enough that you get to see her everyday and be in her life but do _**not **_think for a second that I'm going to let you claim _**my**_ daughter as yours." Noah seethed through gritted teeth. I tensed as Marshall turned toward me.

"Is that true Rachel? This small town loser is her father?" Marshall asked seemingly slightly shocked but amused. I nodded and Marshall let out a chuckle. "Oh that's rich. You won't let me touch you but you let this grease monkey? Did you fuck him after I left that Sunday? Did you?" His words came out like acid. I was so shocked at his words and tone that I couldn't even defend myself against his accusations. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Mommy…" Addison whimpered suddenly clutching my leg obviously seeing the tension and anger in the group.

"Its okay baby, just go sit back down on the blanket." I tried to smile reassuringly but it only made Addison grip my leg tighter.

"Did you fuck him?" Marshall asked again. "You did, didn't you? Bet you couldn't wait until I left so you could wrap your legs around this piece of greased up trash."

"That is enough!" Noah boomed causing Addison and I both to jump a little. "You will not talk to Rachel that way especially in front of my daughter! Do you understand me?" I felt Addison's grip loosen and looked down to see her staring up at Noah wide eyed but smiling.

"Daddy?" Addison whispered. Noah's eyes immediately softened from glaring at Marshall to a look of compassion and love at Addison. "Are you really my daddy?" Noah's eyes glazed over a bit with unshed tears as he nodded his head.

"Yeah Addie-girl, I'm your daddy." He smiled. Addison squealed happily before flinging herself into his arms. He caught her easily and drew her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I knew it! We have the same eyes and smile! I love you Daddy!" Addison squealed. Oh our unnaturally bright little girl.

"I love you too baby." Noah chuckled trying to keep the tears in his eyes from falling.

"No! You can't have them! They're mine!" Marshall yelled and before I could even blink, Marshall swung. Noah was faster though and quickly turned his body, shielding Addison completely causing Marshall's fist to connect hard with his muscular shoulder blade. I heard Addison whimper again and I knew she was crying. I heard Noah soothing her softly and something in me snapped. My daughter, my reason for living, was just put in harms way and was now scared to the point of crying because of an idiot's fit of jealousy. I turned to Marshall, who was clutching his hand muttering something about it possibly being broken. His eyes met mine and he backed up slightly at my venomous glare.

"Now Rachel, that was an accident. I just got a little worked up. I just got a little hot-headed over the thought of losing my girls. You know I love you." Marshall said trying to placate me.

"Worked up? Hot-headed? You just put my daughter in danger! You could have seriously injured her. Do you understand that? If it wasn't for _her father's _quick reflexes she would have been! We are _not _your girls. We never really were and we never will be. If you ever come near my daughter again, so help me Marshall I will end you." I growled feeling my anger surge through my body. I stepped closer to him to say the next part more quietly but just as deadly. "And the reason I never slept with you is because I don't want to catch anything from all those flighty little interns you love to fuck so much." The look of shock on his face was so priceless that if I wasn't so pissed about him almost hurting Addison that I probably would have laughed.

"Fine. Have the bitch." He growled to Noah who was now facing us again with a now more calm Addison. Noah's gaze hardened again and he handed Addison off to me who I hugged tightly to my body.

"I already told you not to speak to her that way." Noah said in a deadly calm voice.

"Why it's the truth." Marshall smirked. I wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face and apparently Noah had the same thought because next thing I knew Noah's fist was connecting hard with Marshall's jaw and Marshall was falling flat on his back, clutching his jaw and cursing. Drama queen.

"Do not disrespect my family. If you come near them again, I will make sure this lovely lifestyle you've grown accustomed too, your career, your penthouse, your _extracurricular _activities, all disappear with one fucking phone call. This small town loser just happens to own more than half the shares in that lovely hospital you work at and I wouldn't think twice about black listing your ass. Trust me no one would hire you. This grease monkey is_ very _persuasive." I gasped at Noah's confession and Marshall looked terrified. "Now leave." Noah growled. Marshall nodded stiffly before he quickly pushed himself off the ground and ran away. Noah turned toward Addison and I, his body still shaking a little from his anger but his face softening. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine." I answered automatically. I was still stuck on the 'owns over half the shares' confession. Noah looked at me for a second before speaking.

"My grandfather." Noah said. He must have sensed my confusion and elaborated. "My grandfather on my father's side, the one I never saw, he left the shares to me. I have no idea why he decided to own 68% of a hospital but I figured if he left it to me of all people, there must be a reason so I kept 'em. Only really requires a few conference calls and some board meetings that are mostly taken care of by some lawyer that was handling it for my Grandfather. I didn't know that you or Marshall worked there until you came home when Savannah told me the name of the hospital." I stared at him and smiled, shifting Addison in my arms so I could grab his hand. I laced my fingers through his and he look at me a little taken aback.

"We still have a lot we need to figure out." I said.

"I know." He said quietly.

"But I'm willing to. As long as it takes. I love you Noah." I smiled and he smiled my favorite smile back.

"I love you too. Both of you." He said and pulled Addison and I against his body and kissed both our heads. "Let's go home."

**So I think that's it for this story. I want to thank everyone who commented, favorited this story or added it to their alerts, it means a lot that! I might do a sequel, picking up when they get back to their hometown which I just realized while writing this chapter, I never named. Oh well. Comment and Review. Let me know what you think about a sequel and some of your ideas on what you'd like to see happen!**


End file.
